supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
French Restaurant
Do you like chain quests, Mayor? How about chain quests with requirements according to levels? If your answer is yes, then you'll love this little yummy quest! You can also now buy the French Restaurant (1700 & 1 every 5 hours, needs 25 to start) from the shop! 'Requirements:' Level 12 'Yellow timers! ' *You have 5 days to complete all the tasks. *You can restart each step without penalty, or use to skip. 'Rewards:' *"Chef's Delicatessen" Restaurant (2000 & 1 every 5 hours, needs 20 to start) *Curiosity Shack (1500 every 8 hours, needs 30 to start) Sc-french-restaurant-start.PNG sc-french-restaurant-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-french-restaurant-reward.PNG There are three different task chains for different players (#1 for levels 12-49, #2 for levels 50-79, and #3 for levels 80+) 'Quest Steps:' Levels 12-49= sc-french-restaurant-low1.PNG|Autumn magic 1 sc-french-restaurant-low2.PNG|Autumn magic 2 sc-french-restaurant-low3.PNG|Autumn magic 3 sc-french-restaurant-low4.PNG|Autumn magic 4 sc-french-restaurant-low5.PNG|Autumn magic 5 Autumn Magic I Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Grow 20 Crops of Pumpkin (Farm - 15m) *Collect 4 Books (School) *Collect 6 Potions (Pub) '''Autumn Magic II Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 20 Mint Leaves (Convenience Store) *Collect 5 Units of Water (Water Tower) *Collect 15 Scary Cookies (Bakery, Upgraded Bakery) '''Autumn Magic III Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 18 Balls of Wool (Textile Factory - 10m) *Collect 15 Bows (Flower Kiosk, Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 25 Backpacks (Summer House, Upgraded Summer House) '''Autumn Magic IV Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 45 Photos of the City (Cottage) *Collect 3 Lenses (Electronics Plant - Mouse, Keyboard, Web Camera, Phone, Laptop, Monitor, Tablet, Motherboard) *Collect 15 Night vision (Subway Station) '''Autumn Magic V Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 10 Valves (Premium Cottage) *Collect 20 Pistons (Shoe Shop) *Collect 6 Pots (Greengrocer’s Shop) |-|Levels 50-79= Sc-french-restaurant-start.PNG '''Autumn Magic I Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 6 Magic 8 Balls (Pool Parlour) *Collect 4 Magic Acorns (Forest Spirit) *Collect 20 Opals (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) '''Autumn Magic II Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 9 Black Lollipops (Drugstore) *Collect 15 Units of Water (Water Tower) *Collect 16 Tins of Beans (Upgraded Summer House) '''Autumn Magic III Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 10 Pet Collars (Veterinary Clinic) *Collect 12 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 8 Paper Bags (Upgraded Bakery) '''Autumn Magic IV Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 15 Slides (Cinema) *Collect 25 Tripods (Ranch) *Collect 8 Sneakers (Upgraded Shoe Shop) '''Autumn Magic V Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 14 Scissors (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 19 Crane hooks (Construction Factory - Bathtub - 4h) *Collect 10 Amethysts (Luxury Apartment) |-|Levels 80+= Sc-french-restaurant-high1.PNG|Autumn magic 1 sc-french-restaurant-high2.PNG|Autumn magic 2 sc-french-restaurant-high3.PNG|Autumn magic 3 sc-french-restaurant-high4.PNG|Autumn magic 4 sc-french-restaurant-high5.PNG|Autumn magic 5 sc-french-restaurant-success.PNG '''Autumn Magic I Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 25 Party Crockeries (Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 4 Magic Acorns (Forest Spirit) *Collect 25 Opals (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) '''Autumn Magic II Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 13 Black Lollipops (Drugstore) *Collect 20 Units of Water (Water Tower) *Collect 20 Soy Sauce (Upgraded Wok Cafe) '''Autumn Magic III Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 18 Pet Collars (Veterinary Clinic) *Collect 30 Bavarian Sausages (Upgraded German House) *Collect 4 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) '''Autumn Magic IV Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 15 Portable Speakers (Upgraded Hostel) *Collect 12 Magnifying Glasses (Dental Surgery) *Collect 32 Paper Bags (Upgraded Bakery) '''Autumn Magic V 'Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 18 Tool Kits (Shopping Center) *Collect 24 Scissors (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 18 Screwdrivers (Upgraded Subway Station) by BlackRoseShelli - 03:37, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Category:Quests Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Split Level Quest